Slave for love
by pat stew
Summary: Bella had loved Edward for 9 years but he didn't want her. They had always competed againist each other so they bet what they always did, each others personal slaves.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Deal"

What the fuck have I just agreed to? Why? Why? Ok I know why…because of Edward fucking Cullen! God I can't stand how fucking arrogant he is and how he thinks he can get any women he wants…well accept for me! But that's only because I'm hopelessly in love the guy and he only wants to fuck me not love me, and Bella swan will not have her heart broken by the man she has loved for 9 years! No! I accepted a long time ago he doesn't want me and only sees me as his little sister's friend who hates him and won't have sex with him. So if I accepted that fact why the hell did I just agree to the most stupid bet I've ever had with him?

Alice, that's where, is all started. Her and her need for me to 'go out have fun'. So I agreed, because hey its not like I have anything better to do and you literally can't say no to Alice, its impossible.

So as soon Alice warned me Edward would be there, because everyone thinks I hate him, which I do, just not for the reasons everyone thinks. I made a bit of an effort with my sexy little black dress that hugged my figure in just the right way and my fuck me heals. Ok so I made more then a "bit of an effort". But come on if Edward was there I had to show him what he was missing, and I knew he would notice. That's one of the things that fucking piss' me off! He would always notice little changes in me, in what I was wearing or what I said, and just when I thought he was really looking at me, he would say something along the lines of "come on Bella when you gona fuck me", and would ruin it all.

Edward would always do that! Ruin any kind of conversation we would have because he couldn't get passed that I was the only girl who hadn't give in to his advances, and he hated me for it.

So when I arrived at the club, everyone was already there, Alice, her husband jasper, his sister Rosalie with her husband Emmett and Edward, of course. They all greeted me with hello's and kisses and moved along so I could sit, apart from Edward who gave me a nod and look up and down. Typical!

The night was progressing like any other, drinks, conversation and me and Edward avoiding each other at all cost. So when both couples went to dance, leaving Edward and me alone, I knew nothing good could come of it.

"Hey Isabella how have you been lately" Edward called from across the table, bringing me out of my constant state of trying to look anywhere but him. God he knows just how to piss me off by using my full name.

"Fine you?" I said knowing he didn't really care how I'd been.

"Good. What's with you Isabella, not happy tonight?"

"I'm fine Edward." Now I was annoyed.

"Come on Isabella I know you. I know you're not fine"

"you know nothing about me Edward" because if you did you would probably laugh about how much I love you and if you were just nice to me you could do whatever you want to me, because god, even though it pains me to say I really want to fuck Edward Cullen, so much! I just want him to love me as well.

"Oh really name one thing I don't know about you Isabella" he said with his signature smug smile. Oh I hate that…and love it! _Get a grip Bella_

Ok think Bella he's laying out the challenge what can I say without him making fun of me for it, but also proving he doesn't know me. "Well…for one thing I hate being called Isabella"

"But Isabella I know that" raising his eyebrows as if proving he was right.

"I hate you Edward, can't you just be nice for once"

"Isabella can't you just put out for once" he said quickly returning the conversation onto the same subject we discuss every time we are alone together. "Come on _Bella _I know you want to"

"You wish!"

"Yeh of course I do, that's kind of the issue here Bella, I want to and I know you do to, your just to stuck up to admit it"

Oh I really do Edward.

_Get a hold of yourself Bella you don't wanna fuck him, well you do but you don't just want sex. Keep it together!_

Arrrrhhhhh I hate that he brings out that kind of reaction in me. With all the things he says to me I should hate him!

"What is it Bella? Don't you find me attractive enough to sleep with me, or is it that I'm not rich enough for you?" He said sarcastically "because we both know they aren't an issue I make more in a week then you do in a year and I'm gorgeous!"

God both true but how arrogant can one man be?

"That there is exactly your problem Edward. You are so full of yourself that the only way you can get women is by flaunting your money and your good looks. Has it ever occurred to you, that I'm the only women who actual knows you, and that's why I won't sleep with you, because your horrible personality overshadows both those things?"

Ok so that's a total lie, but he could do with being taken down a peg or two. The real Edward I know is kind and generous. He isn't really like the arrogant person he likes to play. That Edward I hate, the real Edward I meet 9 years ago and have known ever since is the one I love. I just wish he could see that.

"You don't know me Bella" he said in a high enough voice so I could hear him but with no conviction that he had earlier on. Maybe I actually said something that resonated with him. Then I saw that signature smirk and I knew I was wrong.

"So you're saying that without my money and good looks I couldn't get a woman to go home with me tonight?"

Where is he going with this…? "No" not really sure what he was talking about but I was way too stubborn to let him think that.

"Ok fancy making a bet Isabella?"

If he calls me Isabella one more time…

"Oh so we are back to the Bella and Edward that we all know and love…making yet another bet. Fine I'm in" there is no way without his good looks and money that he could get any woman in here to go back with him. Not with the way he talks to them. I can imagine him now "come on baby I'll fuck you good and hard and you'll like every minute of it" Yeh right no way any women who doesn't know he's Edward Cullen will fall for that.

"Great! Stay I'll be back"

"Okayyyyy… whatever you want Edward" I said sarcastically

"That's a good girl, obeying my command, good practice for the future" he said and then disappeared out the bar.

Arrrrhhhhh I so walked into that one.

A few minutes later I had completely forgotten about Edward and whatever the hell he was doing. I had plenty of practice over the years of repressing my feelings for him, and to just concentrate on the hate I felt for him over him not wanting me. I used to get really depressed over it but now I just turn those feelings into the anger towards him. I found I could concentrate a hell of a lot better when I wasn't feeling sorry for myself or thinking about how he looks naked. Hey it was his loss…well sort of. That's how I tired to think of it anyway. If he didn't want me there was nothing I could do about it and I was certainly not just going to let him fuck me not matter how much I wanted him.

Everyone arrived back at the table a few minutes later, deliberately avoiding the subject of what me and Edward talked about and where he was, however I knew them all too well to know they were extremely interested in what we discussed. So instead of waiting for Alice to pounce on me I decided it was a good time for a drink.

I got up and just as I was heading in the direction of the bar I felt my wrist being dragged back. I automatically stopped and turned to see who the hell was going to get the shit beaten out of them for hurting me.

"What the fuck?" I asked as I turned to then fix my eyes on a man with glasses and an odd looking hat on. He was had a white shirt on which drink had obviously been spilt on and black pants. Although what he was wearing was extremely weird and unkempt, I could tell he was okay looking just needed cleaning up.

"Isabella!" with the sudden realisation who this was I rolled my eyes and walked back toward our table.

As I walked back I noticed Emmett, who was an enormous guy and kind of protective over me look to see that this man was following, as I knew he would.

"Bella who's this?" Emmett stood up carefully showing the man that he could easily take him, if there was trouble.

"This man…he's a prick but harmless you know him pretty well"

I could see the confusion on everyone's face and the Alice's sudden recognition of her brother.

"Oh my God Edward why are you dressed like that? Are you hiding or something?" Alice addressed Edward as we both sat down.

"Oh this?" waving his arms over himself "this is for my bet with Bella. It's to disguise my handsome face and the fact I have money" he said as if that explained everything.

"What you guys have another bet going. What are we still ten years old? Do you have to constantly compete against each other every time you are in the same room?" Alice complained.

"Yes" we said in unison. Wow first thing we agreed on in years.

Edward then went on to explain the bet in full detail making sure the whole table understood fully that I was clearly wrong in my assessment.

"You're so going down Edward. Bella's right you talk to women like shit" Emmett was laughing hysterically as he called Edward out. "So what's the bet for? Money?"

Yeh what was the bet for? Both me and Edward looked at each briefly both mirroring the expression of 'what is the bet for?'

Alice then chimed in with "well since your acting like ten year olds, you might as well bet for what you used to when you were that age" all of us then looking at Alice for some help remembering "each others personal slave"

Oh no! No good could possibly come out of this situation.

"No way! Let just bet for money or just for the sake of being right" I looked at Edward who had that smirk on his face. Yeh definitely no good could come of this.

"Scared you will lose Isabella?"

Oh my God I hate him. He knows just how to get me "fine! Since I'm going to win anyway, hope you like being my slave for the week"

Knowing I had reacted just had he had expected, he gave me the biggest smile he could "Great! Deal"

"Deal"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapeter 2

"_Deal"_

Edward turned and just starred at me for a moment. It was kind of off putting. I knew I had made a big mistake making a bet with him on this, not because I thought I was going to lose. No! I was definitely going to win. It was just I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be just another stupid little bet that we had between each other. Something was different this time. I don't know, maybe it was the way he looked at me, like he was sad or hurt or something. After a few minutes of him just staring at me, he got up and left the table. Well…that was weird. But he looked at me with such intensity that it kind of mirrored how I felt. Still…it was weird.

"Okay, what was that about?" Emmett of course would have to bring up what everyone else was thinking. And of course it would be directed at me. How was I possibly meant to answer, when I was just as clueless as everyone else?

"What do you mean? The bet?" I decided to play dumb as if I hadn't noticed that the entire table was silent all directing their attention to Edward who was intensely starring at me.

Alice jumped in before Emmett even had a chance "The bet? Come on Bella? We all know what the bet is about. It's just another thing that you two do in the complicated situation that is Edward and Bella" wow that was me told I guess. "No. I mean what the hell was with you two starring at each other. Is there something going on that we don't know?" You can always count on Alice to directly ask you a question that has no room for you to pretend you don't know what she's talking about. It's really a gift. She could probably be a lawyer if she wanted.

Was there something going on that they didn't know? No. Not that I knew of. I was just as curious as what the hell Edward had been thinking when he was starring at me.

Maybe, Edward was hurt that I basically told him that he could only get a woman because he was Edward Cullen, the most famous and sort after bachelor in the city. No, Edward uses that to get women so that can't be it. I don't know, this just goes down as one of those unexplainable things that Edward does that makes no sense.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice. There isn't anything that I know that you don't, so your just gona have to ask Edward. Also since when did Edward and I have a complicated situation?"

The entire table just starred at me and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"what's so funny?" ok now I was pissed not only did I have no idea what was going on with Edward I also have some stupid bet with him that I have to worry about. I don't need my friends laughing at me.

"Bella seriously?" Alice said in disbelief. "You and Edward have always had a situation" deciding to put situation in air quotes, as if to make it official.

"No we haven't" I snapped. Have we?

"Yeh ever since you first laid eyes on each other you were always competing, trying to beat the other at something, hell anything" she said with a smile. Then she added "but you always knew each other better then anyone, I've been your best friend since we were 13 and he knows so much better then me, probably even better then you, and you're exactly the same with him" Alice said seriously.

I just looked at her in disbelief. Wow! I guess that was us. We do knew each other better then anyone else, even though we didn't really see each anymore and whenever we did we fought over _something. _Maybe we fought because we knew each so well. I can't believe I didn't see this before, not like it matters, it doesn't change anything.I just never realised anyone else knew. I wonder if Edward ever noticed.

Between my little revelations, Emmett being Emmett had to put his bit in "Yeh that's always been you two! Plus the sexual tension between you is off the record."

Everyone laughed again. Was it that obvious?

"Whatever!" I snapped.

I tuned everyone out at that point. They were only talking about the usual, work, relationships or sex, and since I was an author who worked at home, had no relationship to speak of for the last 2 years and hell the only sex I was getting was from a pink sparkly rabbit I liked to call Mase. Needless to say I wasn't interested, or could participate in their convocation.

I thought how sad it was that, although Alice thinks he does, Edward really knows nothing about me, otherwise he would know exactly what to say to get me to sleep with him. Although, he obviously doesn't know me I do know him, and even if he said the things that would "seduce" me, I would know he was just saying them and didn't really mean it, so it wouldn't work anyway.

To get out of my depressive mood, I remembered I had an ongoing bet that I was looking forward to winning. I looked around noticing Edward, (well Edward dressed up), with a tall blonde women.

I started to wonder whether I was right or not, if I loved Edward for years then its possible that maybe other women who don't know he's Edward Cullen could like him to. Panic started to rise within me, as I contemplated losing this bet. Fuck!

No way! He talks to them like shit, as if they are nothing but vaginas to him. Which in his mind, they were. Oh wait; he could just stop talking to them like that though couldn't he? Oh my god! No I will not be Edwards slave. I refuse. _No come Bella, get a grip. It's Edward fucking Cullen we are talking about here. To anyone who doesn't know him, without the money and the looks, he's a complete bastard._

As I looked over to where Edward was standing with the blonde, all my fear disappeared. The blonde looked really pissed and seemed to be saying a lot of, probably not nice things, to a stunned Edward. Then she stormed off, leaving a very confused and angry Edward. What was I even worried about? There is no way he is winning _this_ bet.

"Looks like its gona be an easy win for you Bella, Eddie boy just lucked out with two women in the space of 10 minutes" Emmett said while affectionately patting me on the back but also probably giving me a bruise at the same time.

"Two? I only saw a blonde" two already this was going to easier then I thought.

"Yeh the blonde was the other ones friend. What is he thinking going after the two of them, is he even trying to win this bet?" Emmett explained while laughing at Edwards's expense, "here he goes again with another."

We all watched as Edward got turned down by another 5 women over the next hour, one even through a drink over him, not like it mattered much in his state of dress, but still, he was less then happy.

I was about ready to go home, and win this bet, so I said my goodbyes to everyone, while they all congratulated me on having Edward as my slave for the week. Emmett also added a few, not so mature ideas of what to get Edward to do over the week, including a midnight Tampax run, to which I just smiled and mentally added to _my_ list of ideas for him.

I got up and walked towards Edward who was now talking to a red headed woman who I had seen a few times here.

"Edward can I have word please? Sorry to interrupt" I said as I dragged Edward by the wrist to the other end of the bar.

"The bar is shutting soon and I'm going home, I expect to see you 6pm on Friday at my house _slave_" I said with a big smug grin on my face. I really was happy about the bet after all. The possibilities for the next week were all coming to me now. Edward is definitely going to pay for all the crap he puts me through.

"No way Bella!" he yelled "I'm staying until it shuts you can't just walk out its no where near over"

"Wow sore loser or what Edward? And now I'm _Bella, _when you want something. Well no! The bar shuts in 30 minutes Edward, just accept the fact I was right and get over it".

"No!" he shouted as he walked away back to the red head who was now glaring at me.

_Fine._ The guys are still here, there is no way he could lie to me anyway, so there is no reason for me to stay. With that I started towards the door when I heard my message tone coming from my phone. Stopping by the door I rooted through my bag to see who had text me.

Just then I looked up to see Edward and the red head walk past me to the door. No way! This can't be happening! Just as I reached the door he glanced over his shoulder at me and gave the biggest smile I had ever seen grace his lips. No! How the hell did he get her to go home with him! Oh my god! I lost! Fuck! What the hell am I going to do? I'm Edwards slave!

My phone beeped again, to tell me I still hadn't read the message. Now guessing who it was from, I unwillingly opened and read the text.

To: Bella

From: Edward

_See you at 6pm Friday_

_My house!_

Oh Shit!

thanks for reading guys! hope you are liking it

let me know what you think would love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 1 new edited version

******IMPORTANT PLEASE READ******

**HI EVERYONE SORRY THIS STORY HASN'T BEEN UPDATED IN AGES BUT DON'T WORRY I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON IT!**

**BASICALLY THE REASON THERE ARE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS IS BECAUSE WHEN I FIRST STARTED WRITING THIS IT WAS JUST ME WHO HAD AN IDEA AND WROTE WHAT I LITERALLY THOUGHT. SINCE THEN I HAVE HAD THE HELP OF MY AMAZING BETA SARAH AKA LIVEINDAKOTA AND SHE HAS HELPED ME SO MUCH TO EDIT THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND THE CHAPTERS COMING UP! **

**SO HERE ARE THE NEW EDITED VERSIONS OF THE FIRST TWO CHPATERS HOPE YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK :D**

**CHPATER 3 COMING SOON!**

**ALSO IF YOU ARE NOT READING LIVEINDAKOTA'S STORY FORGET ME NOT...GET ON IT NOW! :D**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 1**

"Deal."

What the fuck had I just agreed to? And more importantly why? Ok, so I know why. The answer? Edward fucking Cullen. I couldn't stand how arrogant he was, thinking he could get any woman he wanted. Well, he wasn't getting me.

I say that, but I have been hopelessly in love with the guy for damn near my whole life. I don't think he knew what love was, he was always saying he wanted to fuck me, constantly bringing it up in our conversations, but Bella Swan was not a one-night-stand kind of girl. Especially when it was Edward Cullen; I was not going to have my heart broken by the only man I had loved for my entire life.

No, I accepted a long time before that he didn't want me, only ever seeing me as his little sister's friend who hated him and wouldn't agree to sleep with him. As I sat there, I wondered why -if I had accepted that fact- had I just agreed to the stupidest bet we'd ever had. Where had it all started?

Alice, that's where. She always had this need for me to "go out and have some fun." So I agreed that time, because let's be honest, I didn't have much else to do with my time and you literally cannot say no to Alice, it's impossible.

As soon as Alice warned me that Edward would be there, thinking like everyone else that I hated him, which I do, I made a little bit more effort. I adorned my sexy little black dress that hugged my figure in just the right way and teamed it with my "fuck me" heels. You know the ones, we all have a pair.

I argued with myself, that if Edward was there, then I needed to show him what he was missing, that maybe he would finally clue in to what was in front of him. But that wasn't the problem, he always noticed, just not the way I wanted him to.

It pissed me off to no end. He would always notice the little things; tiny changes in what I was wearing or the things I said and just when I thought he was finally paying attention to me, he would say something along the lines of "come on Bella, when you gonna sleep with me?", and would ruin it all.

That's what he did, ruin it. Any conversation we would be having would revert back to that one topic because he simply couldn't get passed that I was the only girl who hadn't given in to his advances and fallen at his feet. And, well, he hated me for it.

So when I arrived at the club, everyone was already there. Alice and her husband Jasper, his sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett and of course, Edward. Edward was always there, like a constant reminder of what I had to go through.

I was greeted with a rain of hellos and short hugs and they all shuffled round the booth to let me in. Then there was Edward, a sharp nod and a predatory look up and down was all I received from him. Typical.

The night was progressing like any other, drinks, conversation and Edward and I avoiding each other at all cost. Until both couples decided they wanted to dance at the same time, leaving us alone. They must have known, like me, that nothing good would come of it.

"Isabella, how have you been?" Edward called across the table, just loud enough to be heard over the pulsing music and bringing me out of my reverie where I had been trying to concentrate on anything but him.

He knew full well, like every other person in my life, that I hated being called by my given name. He was pushing all the wrong buttons and we had only been alone mere minutes.

"Fine. You?" My tone was clipped, my answer short. I knew he didn't care, so there was no point in me expanding on basic politeness.

"Yeah good. What's up Isabella? Not happy tonight?"

"Edward, I'm fine." I snapped, fully annoyed by him.

"Come on, Isabella. I know you well enough to know when you're lying..." He slid round the booth, closing the distance between us. I nearly scoffed. If that were true then he'd already know that the hate he saw in me wasn't hate at all. There was a fine line between love and hate after all. Once he figured that out, I'd be in big trouble.

"You know nothing about me Edward."_ Because if you did, you would probably laugh about how obsessed I am with you. You'd also know that if you were nice to me you'd get the one thing I won't give you. _I keep the latter to myself. No one knew exactly how I felt about the man in front of me.

Even though it pained me to admit, I really wanted to fuck him, more than was socially acceptable. Was it too much to ask that he loved me too?

"Oh really? Name one thing I don't know about you Isabella." My name was almost like a taunt this time and he paired it with his signature smug smile. Fuck I hated that smile, but God I loved it too. _Get a grip Bella._

_Ok, think. He's laying out the challenge. What can I say without him making fun of me for it while proving that he doesn't know me?_

"Firstly, I hate being called Isabella."

"But, Isabella, I know that..." His smile grew and I very nearly slapped it off him.

"I hate you Edward. Can't you just be nice for once?"

"Isabella...can't you just put out for once?" He quickly turned the conversation onto the same topic we discussed every time we were alone. "Come on, I know you want to."

"You wish." I played with the glass in front of me, pretending to be bored by our conversation.

"I do. That's kind of the issue here Bella. I want to, you want to...you're just too stubborn to admit it." Damn, he had me there. I wavered, of course I wanted to sleep with him, I just wanted more. I was finding it hard to stay composed in his near presence.

"What is it Bella? Don't you find me attractive enough? Not rich enough?" He said sarcastically. "Because we both know neither are an issue. I make more in a week than you do in a year and we both know I'm hot." I snorted in a very unladylike manner. Yes it was true but there was no way I was giving him that satisfaction. How arrogant can one man be? Why was I in love with this guy?

"That there, is exactly your problem Edward. You are so full of yourself that the only way you can get laid is by flaunting your money and your looks. Has it ever occurred to you that I'm the only one who actually knows you, and that's why I won't sleep with you? That your ego and your personality overshadow both of those things. We both know you treat women like dirt."

Ok, so that was a total lie, but he could do with being taken down a peg or two.

The real Edward, the one I saw on occasion, was both kind and generous. He wasn't like the arrogant asshole he liked to play; the Edward I hate. The Edward I loved, was the one I met nine years before and had known ever since. I just wished he could see that too.

"You don't know me Bella," he mumbled, but loud enough for me to hear. All the conviction he had previously possessed was gone and I wondered if I had actually said something that resonated with him. But as quickly as it had gone, his signature smirk was back and I knew I was pinning all my thoughts on a faith in Edward, that he himself didn't even have.

"So, basically you're saying that without my money and looks, I couldn't get a woman to go home with me tonight?"

I answered "no", not quite sure where he was going with his line of questioning.

"Huh, fancy making a bet Isabella?" _If he calls me Isabella one more time._

"Ah, the old Edward and Bella have arrived. Another bet? Fine, I'm in." There was no way that without his looks and wealth to play on that he could get _any_ woman to go home with him. Not with the way he talked to them.

I could just imagine it, "come on baby, I'll fuck you good and hard and you'll be screaming my name at the end of it." Yeah, right. No way was any woman who didn't know his name falling for that.

"Great! Stay right there, I'll be back."

"Whatever you want Edward," I replied sarcastically.

"Good girl. Obeying me already, good practice for the future..." He disappeared in the direction of the bar with me scowling after his retreating form. I walked straight into that one.

A few drinks - alone - later and I had completely forgotten about Edward and whatever the hell he had disappeared to do. I thought over the years of practice I had had of repressing my feelings for him. It had become somewhat of a full time occupation, concentrating on only showing the world the hate I felt for his alter ego - the one that didn't want me.

I used to find myself near depression over it; an unrequited love that I was sure would destroy me. Sometimes I still felt that hollow feeling of not having him in my life. Knowing I was torturing myself more by feeling like that, I channelled my anger and used it as a sort of blockade to my real feelings.

I found I could concentrate a hell of a lot better when I wasn't feeling sorry for myself. My one crux though? Wondering what he looked like without those designer clothes of his. I had fantasised far too many times about Edward but with looks like his, how could I be blamed?

It was his loss...sort of. That was how I tried to think of it anyway. If he didn't want me, there wasn't much I could do about it and I certainly wasn't going to just jump into bed with him the next time he demanded it, no matter how much I wanted him.

Everyone eventually tired of the dance-floor and made their way back to me. It was obvious they deliberately avoided the clear absence of Edward and what must have gone on between us while they were otherwise occupied. However, I knew them too well to know that they were only pretending to not be extremely interested in what we had talked about. So instead of waiting for Alice's imminent explosion of questions, I decided it was a good time for a trip to the bar.

I stood, straightened my dress for decency and turned on my pointed heel. As I set off in the direction of the bar, I felt my something close around my wrist and yank me back. I automatically went into defence mode, ready to beat the shit out of whoever had touched me.

"What the fuck?" I cried as I turned to fix my eyes on a man with glasses and an odd looking hat on. His white dress shirt was stained on the front by someone's drink - probably his own if he was drunk - and black pants.

Despite his weird choice of clothing and his clearly unkempt appearance, it was easy to tell that he was good looking. I found myself thinking I could volunteer to clean him up, just to be privy to what was underneath.

"Isabella?" Edward's voice cut me out of my musing and with the sudden realisation as to who was still holding my wrist and standing before me, I rolled my eyes before walking back to our table.

I caught Emmett's eye as I turned and noticed his gaze fix on the man behind me who was no doubt following. Emmett was a large lump of a guy with muscles everywhere. He was fiercely protective over all of us girls but his threatening size diminished when he smiled. You just had to see him smile.

"Bella?" His voice was laced with both concern and immediate threat at the man who had probably looked like he accosted me in the middle of the club.

"He's a prick, harmless though. You know him pretty well." I saw the confusion ripple around the table before Alice's recognition dawned at the realisation that it was her brother.

"Oh my God Edward, why are you dressed like that? Are you hiding or something?" Alice squeaked her question, clearly outraged at the state of her brother.

"Oh this?" He asked, waving his arms over himself, "This is for my bet with Bella. She doesn't think I can get a woman to go home with me without looks or money..." He filled them in on our earlier agreement, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Another bet? What, are we still ten years old? Do you constantly have to compete against each other every time you are in the same room?" Alice asked, her exasperation clear.

"Yes!" We both answered in unison. Wow, the first thing we had agreed on in years. Edward continued on to explain the bet in full detail, making sure the whole table understood that I was clearly wrong in my assessment. That's what he was hoping for anyway.

"You're so going down Edward. Bella's right, you talk to women like shit." Emmett was laughing hysterically as he called Edward out on his presumption.

"So, what's the bet for? Money?" That was a good question. What was the bet for? Edward and I looked at each other briefly, that same question mirrored on both of our faces.

"Well, seeing as your acting like ten year olds, you might as well bet what you used to back then." Alice chimed in. She rolled her eyes when we all looked at her in confusion, none of us remembering what that used to be. "Each others personal slave," she added in a tone that clearly said "duh!" _Oh god. Oh no. No good would ever come out of a bet like that. No way._

"Nuh-uh! No way! Not a chance! Let's just bet for money...or even just the sake of being right..." I looked at Edward, my desperation probably clear on my face. When he only smirked in return, it was pretty obvious that no good was going to come of it.

"Scared you will lose, Isabella?" _Oh god. Fuck, I hate him. He always knew just how to get at me. He knew fine well that I was as competitive as him._

"Fine! I'm going to win anyway, I wouldn't mind you being my slave for a week." I smirked in return, confident that it could only go my way. Knowing he had managed to trick me into agreeing, he gave me his jaw dropping crooked smile and threw a wink across the table at me.

"Great! Deal?"

"Deal!"


	4. Chapter 2 new edited version

**NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW **

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!  
**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

"_Deal."_

Edward turned to stare at me, confusion, amazement and doubt all marring his features.

The look on his face through me, the voice that had been adamant this was a good idea, dying in the back of my head. I knew I had made a big mistake by making a bet of such magnitude, but not because I thought I was going to lose. No, I was definitely going to win. But I had a feeling that it wasn't just going to be another stupid little bet that we had between us.

Something was different. I wasn't sure, maybe it was the way he looked at me, like he was sad or hurt or something else equally as confusing. After a few minutes of blatantly staring at me in silence, he got up and left the table, the sound of his chair scraping across the floor beside me making me cringe.

A chill ran down my spine, my eyes still locked on the space he had disappeared from. He had looked at me with such intensity, and I was damn sure it mirrored how I had felt. But that just left me confused, Edward never felt or portrayed the same emotions as I. It was clearly just wishful thinking.

"Okay, what was that about?" Emmett was always the one to bring up what everyone else was thinking. And of course it would be directed at me. How was I possibly meant to answer when I was just as clueless as everyone else?

"What do you mean? The bet?" I decided to play dumb, as if I hadn't noticed that the entire table was silent and all directing their attention to Edward who had migrated to the bar and still staring a whole in my head.

Alice jumped in, effectively silencing me, "The bet? Are you serious? We all know what the bet is about. It's just another thing that the two of you do that is the complicated relationship of Edward and Bella!" Well that was me told.

"No, we mean, what the hell was with the staring at one another as if you could read each other's minds? Is there something going on between you two?" You could always count on Alice to phrase her question in a way to make it impossible to pretend that you didn't know what she was talking about. It was a gift really. I got chills imagining the lawyer that woman could have been.

_Was_ there something going on? No. Not that I knew of. I was just as curious as to what was going on with Edward. Maybe he was hurt that I told him why he was so popular with the ladies. Had he honestly thought it was anything other than him being famous and single? He was the most sought after bachelor in the city after all.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice. There isn't anything that I know that you don't, so your just gonna have to ask Edward. And when exactly did Edward and I become complicated?" My voice took on an annoyed tone as I looked directly at my best friend, feeling as if _she_ was the one keeping things from _me._

The entire table went eerily quiet, their looks of disbelief unsettling me before they burst into laughter as one.

"What? Why is that so funny?" I was becoming more and more pissed, having no idea what was going on. Not only did I have a stupid bet with Edward to worry about, but the growing confusion over my friends thoughts.

"Bella, seriously?" Alice's voice was one of disbelief. "You and Edward have always had a situation." She formed air quotes around her choice of word, making it more pronounced and thus official.

"No we haven't!" I snapped. Had we?

"Hell yeah! Ever since you first laid eyes on each other! You've been competing and trying to beat the other at everything ever since." Emmett chipped in.

"But, you've always known each other better than anyone. I've been your best friend since we were thirteen Bella, but I can't compete with him. He knows you better than anyone, hell he probably knows you better than you. You're exactly the same with him." Alice smiled almost secretly as she spoke up.

I couldn't deny the way my heart squeezed uncontrollably at her words, but it didn't mar the look of disbelief on my face. She was right but hearing it from someone else made it all that more real. Could they see my feelings for him as easily?

We did know each other better than ourselves, even recently when we rarely saw one another or fought constantly when we did. Maybe that was why we fought so often; we knew just how to work the other up. I wondered why I had never seen it like that before, not that it mattered, it wouldn't change anything. With a flick of my eyes to the bar, I looked at Edward as he ordered himself a drink and wondered if he had ever noticed.

Emmett spoke up again as I stored my newest revelation in the "Edward" box in my head. Yes, there was a box.

"Plus...the sexual tension between you is off the scale!" He laughed in his usual boisterous way and the table once again joined it. Was it really that obvious?

"Whatever," I muttered, focussing back on my drink. I tuned them all out, pissed at the direction our conversation had turned. As if nothing was amiss, they all continued as normal, discussing work, sex and relationships, oblivious to the thoughts in my head. I was an author who worked at home, had no relationships to speak of and the only thing giving me release was a pink sparkly rabbit called Mase; so clearly I had nothing valuable to input.

I thought about how sad it was that, although Alice thought he did, Edward really didn't know anything about me. I wasn't meaning physical things, cause sure he knew my favourite songs and colour, food and place to visit, but if he really knew me, then he would know exactly what to say to get me to sleep with him. But even then, if he said the things he should to "seduce" me, I would have known he was only saying them for that very reason. He would never mean the things I wanted to hear him say.

Coming out of my depressive mood, I focussed back on the bet I was sure to win. I looked around, reminding myself not to look for the usual drop dead gorgeous Edward, but rather one dressed up (or down) and found him standing with a statuesque blonde.

Was I right? I had loved Edward for years knowing the real him, so maybe it was possible that another woman who knew nothing of him could feel the same. Panic started to rise within me at how stupid I had been. Edward Cullen could win our bet. I had to remind myself that unlike me, he spoke to every woman like shit constantly and used them solely for sex, as if none of them had feelings at all. Would he figure out to just stop acting like that? I was adamant that I couldn't be Edward's slave. _This was Edward Cullen, to anyone who didn't know him, stripped down without the money and looks, he was a complete asshole._

As I looked back to Edward, still with the same blonde, all of my fear dissipated. She looked undeniably pissed, ranting to a stunned looking Edward. I smiled in victory as she stormed off, leaving him looking confused and angry. _What had I been worried about again? There was no way he was winning the bet._

"Looks like it's gonna be an easy win Bells. Eddie boy just lucked out with two women in the space of ten minutes!" Emmett laughed lightly, patting me affectionately on the back, probably giving me a bruise at the same time.

"Two? I only saw the blonde!" Two made me feel even better.

"Yeah, the blonde was the first one's friend. What was he even thinking going after both? Is he even trying to win this bet?" We all chuckled and I caught a knowing look shot at me from Alice, which only served to confuse me more. "Oh God, here he goes again!"

We all watched as Edward got turned down, time and again over the next hour. I was pretty sure I counted six, not wanting to miss anything. One even threw her drink over him, resulting in our table garnering the attention of nearly everyone in the bar because of our laughing.

I said my goodbyes to my friends, ready to go home and knowing I had already won. I laughed lightly as they congratulated me on having Edward as my slave for the week, Emmett including a few, not so mature, ideas of what I should make him do. One of them was a midnight Tampax run, which won the vote of the entire table and I mentally added it to _my_ list of ideas.

I stood, slipping my coat onto my shoulders and made my way across to Edward who was trying his luck with his second redhead of the night.

"Can I have a word? Sorry..." I sent an apologetic smile to the girl and dragged Edward by the wrist to the other end of the bar.

"This place is shutting soon and I'm going home. I'll see you at 6 on Friday yeah, slave?" I pronounced my statement with a smug grin, happy that I won. The possibilities for the upcoming week were flooding through my brain; Edward was definitely going to pay for all the crap he had put me through.

"No way, Bella!" I cringed at his loud voice. "I'm staying until it shuts. You can't just walk out!"

"Sore loser? And I'm Bella now I see? Just because you want something. Well, no. The bar shuts in half an hour Edward, just accept the fact that I was right and get over it!" I was growing annoyed at his clear rejection of our deal as my voice rose.

"No!" He shouted one last time before walking back to the redhead who was very clearly glaring at me.

The guys were still there, so there was no way he could have lied about the outcome and I realised there was still no reason for me to stay. With that thought, I started towards the door, stopping again when I felt my phone vibrate from my bag. I stopped by the door to route through my bag and find it.

Pulling it out of my bag, the colour of Edward's hair caught my eye. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was walking past me - to the door - with the redhead. Just as he reached the door, he glanced back over his shoulder and gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen grace his lips.

While anger built in me, so did jealousy. He was smiling like that because of _her_. He never smiled like that because of me. How the hell did he get her to agree to go home with him? Fuck, I had lost. What the hell was I going to do?

I was Edward fucking Cullen's slave.

My phoned buzzed again, reminding me of my missed message. My heart sank when I read the name on my screen.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_See you 6pm Friday,_

_My house!_

Oh Shit!


End file.
